Taking Chances
by SlackerDee
Summary: ***7 Deadly Sins Contest Judges Vote Winner***When Eric spies a clumsy Sookie in a bookstore, it's easily lust at first sight, but only in taking chances could it become something more.


**Author's Notes: Well I almost forgot about this fic, but thankfully I remembered it. I feel bad about not updating STK or IYS so here's a little food for thought. This was one of my entries to the Seven Deadly Sins contest and it won the Judges Pick. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SVM or it's characters.**

**Taking Chances**

The first time he saw her was in a small used bookstore as he was thumbing through a stack of suspense thrillers by James Patterson. If she hadn't dropped an armful of books, creating a loud crashing noise that disturbed the almost reverent silence of the store, he wouldn't have even noticed her then. When he heard the crash of books colliding against each other as they tumbled to the floor, he turned to see who had broken the silence.

Her face was flushed pink from embarrassment as she bent over to pick up the books. The denim of her jeans stretched enticingly across the rounded curves of her rear. He felt lust shoot through him as he watched her and wondered what it would be like to slide his fingers over her ass, to feel the warm flesh and make her tremble.

Even as his fantasy played out in his mind —he would walk over and offer to help her, she would accept with a shy smile, he would introduce himself and ask her to dinner, they would spend an enjoyable evening together, culminating in a sweet goodnight kiss that would turn frantic with mutual desire, at which point she would drag him inside and invite him to ravish her body with his mouth and hands, leading to the best sex ever— his dark blue eyes watched as a slight man joined the mystery woman.

Envy curled in his stomach as he watched the man help her and lead her to the counter with one arm wrapped around her shoulders. A green haze blurred his vision as the arm around the woman's shoulder drifted down to rest on her waist, fingers splayed downward over hips. He had no idea who this blonde haired beauty was, but he wanted no one to be touching her but himself. His eyes followed as the couple left the bookstore, a flirty smile on her lips as she listened intently to whatever it was her companion was saying.

It would be two weeks before he saw her again, a chance meeting at a local bar. He had gone out with his best friend, taking up the position of wing man, though within twenty minutes at the bar, Pamela had already attracted quite the crowd of admirers. She was off holding court while he stared broodily into his tumbler of whiskey.

He had been in a bad mood ever since that day in the bookstore, visions of the clumsy blonde taunting him every time he closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how one woman could elicit such a response from him. If asked why he kept visiting the bookstore, he would just say that he was stockpiling reading material for his next vacation. The truth was, he went because he hoped to see her again.

He was contemplating leaving since Pamela obviously didn't need him when he saw it. A glint of gold under the overhead lights. It was like there was some magnetic pull and he turned to see, hoping against all hopes that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

There she was, leaning against a pool table, cue stick in hand. Her hair was shimmering gold waves that spilled down her back. Her body, all those tempting curves, was clad in a wrap around dress in a deep, dark burgundy color, that clung to the swell of her breasts and curves of her hips and ass. This time she was facing him so he could make out the vivid blue of her eyes, framed by thick dark lashes.

Where she had been embarrassed at the bookstore, now her cheeks were stained red with anger. Her lips were twisted into a scowl and it did not suit her innocent face at all. Again the man was with her, but he didn't notice him at all. All of his focus was on the wrath that vibrated off her, he could feel her rage all the way over her.

She shoved the man away from her, her lips moving angrily, but it was loud enough he couldn't make out what she said. Her companion must have said something because she threw her head back with a scornful laugh. Then she gestured to the tall brunette woman off to the side, turned, and stalked off, tossing the cue stick down on the table before she did.

He sat there for about three seconds before sliding off the bar stool and going after her. It was a risk, he knew, confronting an angry woman, but the passion he had seen blazing in her eyes had been enough encouragement for him to risk the wrath of an angry woman.

He found her outside, leaning against the wall, her head tilted back, eyes closed. His boots scuffed across the pavement, making enough noise to have her head whipping around.

Words snapped out of her mouth before she could even see who it was. "Bill, I told I am not interested in hearing your excuses."

He held his hands up as she realized that it was not Bill, whoever that was. She stared at him and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just, uh," Coming to hit on you because seeing you all fired up has given me a hard on like you wouldn't believe didn't see seem like the right thing to say, so he finished with, "stepping out for a breath of fresh air."

She laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, fresh air seems like the best thing for now."

"Trouble?" he asked as he leaned against the wall next to her.

She gave a negligent shrug of her shoulders. "Only if you call finding out that your boyfriend has been cheating on you for months with his ex-wife trouble."

His lips twitched into a crooked smile. "I would say that was a bit more than just trouble."

She turned her head to look at him. He was tall, much taller than her now ex Bill. His hair was long, blonde, and pulled back in a pony tail at the base of his neck. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but she could make out sharp cheekbones, a chiseled jaw, and full sensual lips. In the growing shadows, his eyes seemed a dark midnight blue. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a red and white plaid button down shirt.

"Well, it's no longer my trouble. The bitch is welcomed to him," she spat before sighing, "Guess I should go back in and call a cab."

"Listen," he said suddenly, wanting to spend more time with her for some insane reason, "not to seem to forward or weird, but if you want to save some money on a cab, I can give you a ride."

She turned completely and crossed her arms under her breasts. "I don't even know you. Is this how you pick up women? Follow them after a fight and offer them rides home?"

He sensed her uneasiness and gave her a friendly smile. "I'm Eric Northman, and nope, this isn't my usual style. I usually just wait until they head off alone and conk them on the head and carry them off."

A smile teased her lips even when she tried to resist the charm of his words. "I see. Well, Eric Northman, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. As much as I appreciate your offer, I'm going to have to decline."

She started to move past him and Eric tried to think of some way to convince her to let him take her home when she froze. Suddenly she was throwing herself at him, winding her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to press her soft lips against his. He hesitated briefly before kissing her back. Her lips were slick with some kind of gloss and tasted like cherries. He found this out when he flicked his tongue over her lower lip.

A low moan came from her when he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back, changing the angle and deepening the kiss. Her hands went to his waist and she leaned heavily against him. She had only meant for it to be an innocent kiss because she had seen Bill and Lorena come out of the bar. This was anything but innocent. It was fire and passion all rolled into a ball. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies as he finally pulled away and looked at her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Eric asked as he fought to clear the lust from his brain.

Sookie was still leaning against him, her breath coming out in quick heavy pants. His question penetrated her brain and she flushed as she pulled away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Why did you?" His tone wasn't judging or condemning, merely curious.

"I saw Bill with that bitch Lorena," Sookie admitted softly, "I caught him looking over here and wanted to make him jealous."

Eric understood what she was feeling perfectly. Here she was, scorned because he had cheated on her. His betrayal had stung her pride, probably made her feel less than a woman because he went to someone else for sex. He had gone through something similar with his ex Sophie-Anne a few years ago. It hurt to find out that someone you cared for thought you weren't enough to satisfy their needs.

"So you wanted to make him jealous," Eric said with a smirk.

"Yes, it was horrible of me, to use you like that," Sookie said with a contrite smile.

"Well, I think that considering you used me, the least you can do is let me drive you home," he said with a wink.

Sookie bit her lip and considered it. She had not missed the fire or the tingles that had accompanied the impromptu kiss. In fact, she couldn't get them out of her mind. It was a very strong reaction to a stranger and she found herself curious. She was devastated by Bill's betrayal, but really, she had been a fool for not seeing it coming. All the signs were there, she was just so ignorant and thought she was in love with him that she ignored them.

Eric waited patiently for her to answer. He wanted to take her home, he needed to take her home. He just had to spend more time with her. For some reason that went beyond his understanding, this woman, this Sookie Stackhouse made him burn in a way he hadn't in years. He'd only spent less than ten minutes in her company, and one steamy kiss, and he already craved more.

Finally Sookie sighed and smiled at him. "I suppose I can let you, if only to make up for my atrocious behavior. Really, I don't normally just kiss someone I just met."

Eric offered her his arm. "Really? And when do you kiss someone?"

He was flirting with her, Sookie realized as they walked to a cherry red Corvette. It had been so long since someone flirted with her that she was unsure of how to handle herself. She fumbled and said, "Oh, usually not until the third date."

Eric held open the car door for her and she slid in, tucking her skirt neatly under her legs. Before he shut the door, he flashed her a slow, sensual smile. "Well, we could call this special situation. I won't hold it against you."

He walked around to the driver side and sat down. The Corvette started up with a resounding purr. Sookie grinned. "Beautiful car."

"Thank you, she's my baby. So where to?"

The drive to Sookie's apartment was full of easy conversation. In between giving directions, Sookie told Eric about her relationship with Bill, finding it easy to confess everything to a perfect stranger. Little did she know, Eric didn't plan on remaining a stranger. He parked in the small lot outside the secluded complex, and turned to face her. "I like you."

Sookie was a bit taken back by the sudden admission. "I like you to. You are easy to talk to. Thanks for listening to me ramble."

"Everyone needs to vent and you had a rough night," Eric responded kindly.

"Still, it was very kind of you to listen to my troubles when you could have just walked away."

Eric reached over and took her hand and lifted it to his lips to brush a kiss over her knuckles. "It was my pleasure. I'll admit, I've seen you before."

Sookie look started by that and pulled away from him, her hand going to the door handle. She immediately thought of stalkers and was wondering if letting him take her home, letting him know where she lived, was a mistake. Eric saw this and tried to give her what he thought was a reassuring smile. "I only mean, a couple weeks ago, in a bookstore, you were there."

Understanding filled her eyes when he mentioned the bookstore. "Oh yes! I was so clumsy and dropped books."

"Yes, I was going to help you but before I could, another man did."

"Bill," Sookie said softly, "He was so mad at me when we left for causing a scene."

"I don't think it was a scene. Things like that happen."

"Yes well, Bill didn't exactly understand that."

"I was intrigued by you," Eric said following his decision to be completely honest with her. After what he had seen tonight and heard from Sookie, he knew that if he had any chance with her, honesty was the best policy. "I went back to the bookstore several times hoping to see you again."

"Really?" Sookie asked, astonished that someone so handsome and confident would be that interested in her. "I don't understand why you would. I mean, I'm nothing special."

"I don't think that is true at all," Eric said firmly but gently. He reached over and stroked her cheek. "I understand that it might be too soon, but I would love to see you again, take you out on a date."

Sookie found herself leaning into his touch, savoring the way his touch made her feel. There was such complete honesty and sincerity in his tone that she didn't doubt his intentions. He really was attracted to her and wasn't feeling sorry for her. "You are right, it is too soon. I have a lot to think about, what with Bill and all. But, I would love to see you, sometime in the future."

She dug around in her purse and pulled out a small memo pad and pen and scribbled a number down and handed it to Eric. "This is my number. Let me have yours. When I'm ready, I'll give you a call. If you are still interested, maybe we can do something."

Eric took the slip of paper from her and tucked it into his pocket before writing down his own number. "I look forward to you call, whenever it is."

Then, before Sookie could stop him, he leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips. It was gentle, as if he was savoring the way she felt and tasted. When he pulled away, Sookie was surprised that she didn't see stars. Her cheeks were flush, her lips parted as she panted softly, her eyes glazed as she stared back at him. Eric felt the same way she felt, as if he had been struck right between his eyes. So much had passed between them with one little kiss that both of them knew they would see each other again. Sookie thanked him for the ride home in a wavering voice and got out of the car before she did something, like throw herself at him. Eric watched as she entered the building, leaving only when Sookie gave him a small wave from behind the glass door.

Three weeks later, Sookie was lazing around her apartment. It was one of those rainy Saturday afternoons and she felt like doing absolutely nothing. It was a change of pace for her since she usually worked six out of seven days, so spending one day being lazy was positively decadent for her. The only thing she had to do that day was go and spend the evening with her family since it was her brother's birthday. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it since she and Jason hardly ever saw eye to eye. But familial duty won out and she hauled herself to the small town she grew up in for the celebration.

When she arrived home later that evening, she was tired, more than just tired, she was exhausted. As expected, she got in a fight with Jason, who didn't understand why she had broken up with Bill. Seeing as he wasn't above cheating himself, Sookie really didn't expect Jason to understand. But for him to try and blame her for the break up, well that took it a step too far in her opinion. They had a screaming fight which ended when she wished him a happy fucking birthday and stormed out without even saying good bye.

She raged still as she paced the length of her kitchen as she waited for the left over pasta to heat up. Some of Jason's buddies had shown up and the pack of them were just gluttons and barely left any food for anyone else. Of course no one said anything because it was Jason's party and God forbid someone should call out him and his greedy friends.

Disgusted with the whole situation, Sookie ate her microwaved pasta standing up. A piece of paper pinned to the fridge caught her attention. She walked over and fingered it, seeing the name above a string of numbers. She had been spending so much time working and feeling sorry for herself, that she almost forgot about the handsome tall blonde she had met the night she discovered Bill's infidelity. Seeing his name scrawled on the paper brought back memories of that night, of the conversation and the two stolen kisses.

Just thinking about his lips pressed into hers made Sookie wet between the legs. She eyed the paper and her cellphone on the counter and made her decision. Setting down the pasta, she picked up her phone and dialed the number written on the paper before she could change her mind. Only after she heard ringing did Sookie see that it was almost midnight.

Cursing her timing, she was about to hang up when a sleepy voice filled her ear. "Hello?"

Sookie gasped and said nervously, "Hello, Eric?"

"Yes," there was a swishing sound, like someone rolling over on silk sheets and Sookie had a very vivid image of Eric naked in bed. Heat flamed her cheeks even as she rubbed her thighs together to relieve the building pressure between her legs. "This is Sookie."

Eric sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes the moment he heard her name. He had waited patiently for her to call, thinking as each day ended that she wouldn't call. He let himself get all worked up on one women that it was starting to be noticeable to everyone who knew him. He was cranky and snappy and even Pam, who normally took delight in tormenting, started to avoid him. Eric had known it would take Sookie time to reach a point where she was comfortable with dating, but he had hoped she'd at least call to chat or something, given how easily they had talked before.

"Sookie, I'm glad you called," Eric said as a wave of relief washed over him. He was just so glad she had called that he didn't even care that it had been so late at night.

Sookie laughed and the sound washed over him. "No you aren't, it's after midnight, I'm sorry for calling. I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No, no it's fine. Is something wrong?"

Sookie swallowed hard. She really hadn't meant to wake him up. If she hadn't been so mad at her brother she never would have called him. Though, hearing his voice made her feel all warm and tingly, so perhaps she should send Jason a thank you card. "No, not exactly. Just some family drama."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh it was just my brother being a complete dick is all. He, using some warped sense of logic, decided that Bill and I breaking up was my fault," Sookie explained as she walked into her living room and flopped down on her couch.

"Well that's bullshit," Eric said without missing a beat. "Want me to go beat him up?"

Sookie laughed. "Oh that would just be lovely, but no. Jason and I never got along and I don't see why it has to change now. Eric, I'm terribly sorry for waking you up, I should let you go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now," Eric said quickly, not wanting the phone conversation end. "I'm up."

And boy was he. Sookie's call had pulled him out of a very intense, very erotic dream about her. His cock was standing at full attention now.

"I've been thinking about you a lot," Eric said in way of conversation.

Sookie smiled to herself and said teasingly, "Oh have you now? Want to tell me what about?"

Eric's voice went husky and he said without thinking, "About kissing you again, tasting you, seeing how soft you'd feel under my hands."

Sookie's mouth went dry as he went on. She had been expecting to hear him say how he had been thinking about calling her, or something along those lines. She did not expect to hear about how he was been thinking sexual thoughts about her. She should have been offended, outraged. Inside she was aroused.

By the time he stopped talking, her panties were soaked and she had curled her fingers into a fist to prevent herself from sliding her hand down over her breasts and smooth stomach. She ached to touch herself as he described touching her.

"That's more than I expected," Sookie said softly, well aware that her voice was more than a bit breathy.

"It's the truth. I won't lie to you. As often as I think about talking with you and going places, I think of you under me, bucking against me as I make you come again and again," Eric said hoarsely and he held his breath. He had thought of Sookie like that and now he waited to hear her reaction to his honest words, fearing that he might have stepped over the line with her.

"I have to admit, since we are being honest, that until tonight, I haven't really thought much of you." Sookie bit her lip and waited. She might not have much experience, but she knew enough to know that no man liked hearing those words.

Eric felt a stab of disappointment at her admission. He felt like the world just dropped out from under him. Here he was, talking about how he fantasized about her and she hadn't even thought of him at all. What a fool he had been, to think that they had some kind of connection when in reality it was just his lust.

Realizing that he had been silent for so long, he said, "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have spoken like I did. I'll let you go now."

"No, Eric," Sookie said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that. I did call you after all. It's just," she sighed, "I've had so much on my mind, with work and adjusting to life without Bill that I haven't really thought of anything other than that. I did think of you tonight." She sucked in a breath. "I thought of you and the kisses. It's why I called, because I couldn't stop thinking about them."

Eric felt the tightness that had wrapped around his heart ease at her words. "Really?"

Sookie laughed weakly. "Yes, really. In fact, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night, well tonight."

Eric felt a surge of happiness at her invitation to dinner. Until then he hadn't realized how much he had wanted to see her again. She was just so different from any other woman he knew. Usually he only went around with women for sex, but with Sookie there was more. He wanted to go to dinner, he wanted to sit and just have a conversation with her. He wouldn't say no to the sex, but it took a backseat to everything else.

"I'd love to," he answered, "I'll pick you up at 8?"

Sookie agreed to that and said, "Well, it is late and I do have to work in the morning. I should let you go."

"Yeah," Eric muttered, not really wanting to hang up. "Sookie, I'm glad you called."

"So am I," she said so brightly that he just knew she was smiling. They said good night and hung up. Sookie stared at her phone for a long time before she went to the bedroom to get ready for bed. She couldn't believe she had just done that. Surely it wasn't proper to be seeing someone so soon after a break up. But she had made a date and she was looking forward to it, more than she cared to admit.

The date came and went. They had a lovely time, going to a small little known Italian restaurant. They had lingered over their meal for three hours, just talking and getting to know each other. Sookie learned that Eric managed several clubs and casinos for his father. Eric in turn found out that Sookie was actually a manager at a hotel, a very nice hotel, which is why she worked so much. They found common ground there, and spent a long time discussing the rigors of running a business without actually owning it.

They discovered that they had the same taste in books, save Sookie's admission that she adored trashy romance novels. Sookie was delighted to find out that Eric's secret vice was bowling. She found it hard to imagine that someone like him bowled for a hobby. He invited her on a second date, bowling, after she made fun of him for owning his own bowling shoes. The date ended with a slow, lingering kiss in her doorway and Sookie had to use every ounce of willpower not to invite him in.

The second date led to a third, then a fourth. Within two months they were seeing each other exclusively. They hadn't slept together yet, even though they had gotten very up close and friendly several times. They seemed to enjoy the slow pace of their developing relationship and saw no need to take things to the next level yet.

Their six month anniversary came up and Sookie finally decided that she was ready for the next step. It had really been her holding back, still smarting from Bill's lack of interest in her. But over the last few months she had come to see that Eric was nothing like Bill. He never once pressured her into having sex or made it seem like that was all he was after. He had been incredibly patient with her and finally she was ready.

She had worked hard, putting in overtime so nothing could be said when she took a weekend off. Managing to convince Eric that he too should take the weekend off, she arranged for them to have a quiet evening in. Sookie had prepared dinner herself, something simple yet intimate. She spent the morning the spa, being waxed and pampered until she felt like she was walking on a cloud. A special dress and lingerie had been purchased just for this evening.

When Eric arrived at her apartment at half past seven, Sookie greeted him with a warm kiss that curled his toes. She stepped back from his embrace and he got his first good look at her. Her hair had been brushed until it gleamed and spilled over her shoulders in soft curls. She wore almost no make up, just a hint of color on her cheeks and eyes, and her lips were slick with some kind of clear gloss, though most of it had rubbed off during the kiss. Her body was wrapped in a black and white dress that dipped dangerously low to reveal deep cleavage and had a skirt that showed off the long expanse of her tanned legs. Black patent pumps with spiked heels gave her an extra five inches of height, putting her head just below his when they stood pressed together.

Eric swallowed hard when she beckoned him in, the flowers he held in his hand forgotten when she ran her tongue over her lower lip. "Sookie, you look amazing."

Sookie gave him a sultry smile. "Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself."

He felt under dressed next to her in his worn blue jeans and black muscle shirt with his long blonde hair hanging loose. She had told him that they would be eating at her apartment for dinner so he had dressed for comfort. She on the other hand, Sookie had dressed for seduction. She knew how much he liked to run his hands up and down her legs and how he enjoyed teasing her by letting his fingertips grazed the soft mounds of her breasts.

Eric set the flowers aside and drew her into his arms. "You should have said we were dressing up, I would have worn something else."

Sookie shook her head and hummed as she traced the firm muscles of his arms with her fingertips. "No, I like you like this. I like seeing how the material stretches across your chest and defines your shoulders. It's sexy."

Goosebumps broke out on his arms as she dragged her nails down over his chest. Her blue eyes were mischievous as she slid one hand under his shirt and ran her fingertips over the warm flesh of his stomach. Eric growled and caught her hand in his. "Sookie, if you keep doing that, we won't be eating dinner."

"What if I don't want to eat dinner?" she asked as she arched one brow.

Eric wasn't sure if he was hearing her right. "I'm sorry?"

"What if," she asked, leaning close so she could drag her tongue along his exposed collarbone, "I said that I wanted my dessert before dinner."

His grip on her wrist tightened. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Her lips traveled up his neck as she wrapped her free arm around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled his head down to hers. "Eric, I want you to take me into the bedroom, right now, and unwrap your present."

She didn't need to tell him twice. He scooped her up in his arms, making her squeal, and carried her back to her bedroom. Her lips attacked his the minute he put her down, biting and nipping at his lower lip until they parted and she could plunge her tongue in his mouth. His tongue swirled around hers as they dueled for control. His hands slid around her back, stroking up and down until he found the zipper, which he pulled down in one stroke.

He felt like he had been waiting forever for her to finally be willing to give herself to him. He didn't mind it, not much. He wanted their first time together to be special, something that neither of them would regret. He cared for her, deeply. He was even willing to admit that he was falling in love with her. Now that she was offering herself to him, he wasn't going to hold back.

He nudged the dress off her shoulders and down her arms with gentle fingers and it pooled at her feet. Eric pulled back to look at her, feeling his breath catch in his throat. She was wearing a white lace bra that pushed her breasts up. He could see her nipples harden, their dark rosy color visible through the lace. The underwear matched the bra, all white and lace, cut high on the hips and it was obvious that her pussy was bare, and that she was wet.

"Christ, Sookie," he breathed as he stared at her.

She chuckled. "Like what you see?"

"Do I even need to answer that?" he shot back and grabbed her hand and pressed it against his hardening cock.

Sookie giggled and stroked him through his jeans. He moaned and jerked her against him. His hands went into her hair as he kissed her. Sookie moaned into his mouth as he plunged his tongue between her parted lips, tasting and savoring the minty flavor. Her hands fumbled with his shirt, pulling it up over his stomach and chest and he had to pull away so she could tear it off him. Her hands were warm against his chest as they worked their way down to his jeans.

He stopped her before she could unzip them. "Wait, I want this to last."

Sookie shook her head and nipped at his jaw. "No, not the first time. I want it hard and fast. Eric I need you so much. I want you. Please, we can go slow later. Right now I just want you inside me."

He responded by nudging her back into the bed. Sookie fell back and scooted up so her head was on the pillow. Eric followed and the bed sank under his weight as he joined her, holding his body over hers. When her hands went to his pants, he captured them and held them above her head with one hand. The other he stroked down her body.

"I want to make you scream," he growled against her lips as he kissed her again.

Sookie arched up into his body, squirming as she tried to free her hands, but Eric held her too securely. The way his muscles flexed and strained as he held her down sent little curls of lust through her body. He worked his way down her neck, alternating between hot kisses and sharp nibbles. Sookie squirmed, then Eric bit down gently on her pulse point and her body went limp, like he flipped a switch.

She didn't fight him when he moved further south, licking and kissing down to the curves of her breasts. His tongue dipped under the lace as his fingers found her nipples, pinching and tweaking them until they hardened. Her breath caught in her throat when his fingers tugged the lace cup down baring her breasts.

His tongue swirled around her nipple, his mouth latching on and he tugged, pulling it taunt until Sookie moaned. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, holding him tight against her as his tongue laved her nipple. The tightness in her stomach was growing and she ached for more. Eric pulled back, nuzzling her breasts as his hands glided down over her flat stomach. She made a mewling sound as his fingers skimmed over the fabric of the panties she wore. They were damp and his fingers hovered over her pussy, flicking every so often in teasing touches.

Sookie felt like she was going to explode if he didn't touch her. She bucked her hips in a silent plea but Eric pulled his hand back. "I said I was going to make you scream."

"From coming or from being denied?" Sookie shot back.

Eric's parted in a wicked grin. "Both."

There was a naughty gleam in his eyes and Sookie licked her lips in anticipation. Eric bent his head, his tongue darting out to trace circles around her nipples before his mouth moved town, lips leaving small, soft kisses down her stomach. When he came to her panties, he stopped and inhaled deeply. Her scent filled his nostrils, heady and rich, tempting, calling to him. His head dipped down and he placed a kiss on her soft flesh, his fingers going to the sides of the panties, hooking under them and pulling them down, one slow inch at a time, revealing her to him.

She was completely smooth, her folds glistening with wetness. His dick, already hard, got even harder, if it was possible, as he stared down at her. Sookie squirmed under his lustful gaze, feeling heat scorch her. Eric dragged his fingers up her legs, moving slowly towards her center, caressing her flesh, so close the spot she yearned to be touched on. He teased her continuously, never quite touching that small bundle of nerves. His fingers parted her folds and she gasped at the feel of his tongue swiping upwards in one smooth stroke.

She tasted so sweet, Eric thought as he licked again. This is what he had been waiting for, the taste of her in his mouth. He took his time, his tongue lapping at her, tasting, savoring. She wiggled under his touch, her hips arching up to meet his mouth. The soft mewling noises she made urged him on. He stiffened his tongue and plunged it in her center, over and over as her inner walls clamped around him.

Sookie was on fire. She could feel every inch of herself burning, growing hotter with each stroke of his tongue. She was balanced on a fine edge, between sanity and the ultimate pleasure. She waited to take the fall into mindless bliss.

"Eric, fuck. So close."

Eric smiled and stroked his tongue over her clit. Sookie screamed as the waves of pleasure overtook her. There was nothing except the warmth that swept over her body. Again and again Eric drove her over the edge. Her voice was ragged as she called his name, her hands tangling in his hair to hold him close. He lazily licked at the juices that flowed from her as she lay panting before him before driving her to another orgasm. He wanted more, craved more of her taste and sounds. His mouth closed around her engorged clit, sucking hard, and when Sookie screamed his name again, her body trembling from the intensity of her orgasm, Eric pulled away.

When her breathing evened out, he moved back up her body with soft caresses and kisses, soothing the fever that burned her. His lips met hers and Sookie licked at his lips, reveling of the taste of her on him. When her hands went to his jeans, she didn't stop him. She undid them and pushed them down over his hips and as far as she could with her hands. Her legs were trembling as she raised them to work the jeans down to the point that Eric could kick them off.

He held himself above her as her hands moved back up his legs, over his hard thighs, to his ass. She bit his lips as she dug her fingers into his ass, squeezing and releasing. He growled and gave Sookie a hard kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth.

Sookie's hands moved to stroke over his hips. Then her fingers wrapped around his cock, thumb gliding over the engorged head, spreading the drop of liquid that had gathered. He was thick and heavy in her palms, velvet smooth and hot to touch. Her hands griped him and stroked, squeezing and releasing, a mimic of inner walls clamping around him. Eric thrust his hips in time with her strokes. One hand drifted down to cup his balls, rolling them gently.

Eric fought to control himself, swearing that he wouldn't come into her hands like a teen having his first experience with sex. It was so hard to do with her hands stroking, so cool against his hot flesh. His muscles quivered as he struggled to hold himself in position, his eyes closing as he gave himself over to her touch.

He could feel himself about to come, so close that it almost hurt, when suddenly Sookie pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes snapped open, met hers, and she said hoarsely, "Fuck me, Eric. Fuck me until I come screaming your name."

To match her words, she arched her hips, rubbing her wetness against his cock. Something inside Eric snapped, a feral beast that would only be tamed once he had claimed her. His mouth crashed against her as his hands went to her hips, jerking her up and holding her as he plunged inside her.

Sookie cried out, the sounds muffled against his mouth, as she felt herself being stretched around him. He had to work himself inside her, he was so large and she was so tight. It was like a hot glove wrapping around his cock, one that clenched and released with each breath she took. Sookie didn't fight the feelings that swamped her, she rejoiced in them. A small orgasm overtook her and she gasped.

Sheathed to the hilt, Eric stopped and fought to breath, struggled for control. When Sookie's body stilled, he drew out of her slowly. Catching her eyes, Eric held her gaze as he pushed inside her again. Her mouth opened and tiny sounds escaped as over and over again Eric thrust inside her. He was making low sounds as her inner walls clamped around his dick. The sounds intermingled, filling the room as they moved against each other.

Eric's fingers dug into her hips as he drew out of her. Sookie made a cry of protest when his cock left her, a cry that turned into a squeal when Eric flipped her over and pulled her to her knees. Her head hung down, gazing down the line of her body as he jerked her hips into position. He grunted as he shoved back inside her. Sookie moaned as his cock slid deeply inside her, touching her so much more than anyone ever had before.

It was a whole new sensation to relish in as he thrust inside her, her breasts swinging with the force of his thrusts. Flesh slapped wetly against flesh as he drew out and thrust in again and again. Her hands dug into the sheets as she rocked back against him, shoving his cock in even deeper. A tightness grew in her stomach, her breath came out in harsh pants as she demanded more. Small orgasms rocked through her with each hard thrust.

"Harder, Eric, harder!"

"Fuck, Sookie," Eric grunted as he pounded into her. He could feel his orgasm, knew it was close. His jaw clenched as he fucked her, wanting her to come again and again, wanting to feel that tightness around his cock as he came.

Sookie screamed and twitched violently under him as she came. It was enough to make Eric come and when he did, she clamped down on him hard, slamming back against him to keep him close. His orgasm blazed through him, leaving him breathless as he roared her name to the ceiling. His dick pulsed, spilling his seed deep. It was, without a doubt, the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

He had strength enough to pull out, drawing more soft sounds from Sookie, and roll over next to her. Sookie collapsed against the bed, her body shaking as she came down from the high. One arm draped over her back and he felt her deep breaths. His eyes closed as he languished in the feeling of complete satisfaction. Sookie worked up enough energy to roll over so that her head was cradled against his shoulder, one hand on his stomach. She listened to the pounding of his heart, the steady thumping lulling her to sleep. Before sleep claimed her, she said, "Why, again, did we wait so long?"

Eric's laughter was deep and the last thing she head before she fell asleep. Eric, still awake, blinked down at her, stroking one hand over his head. Her breathing evened under his gaze and when he knew she was asleep, he whispered, "You are mine, my lover. I won't ever let you go. I can't. I love you, I've loved you since I saw you in the bookstore."

As if she heard him in her sleep, Sookie smiled and snuggled closer. Eric pressed a light kiss onto her forehead and let himself fall into slumber, wanting a few hours of sleep before he claimed her again. Their night had barely begun and by the time he was done, Sookie Stackhouse would want no other than him.

**Author's Notes: I hoped you like this fic. I hope to have STK and/or IYS updated soon. I'm in the process of moving and I have some work related issues that are stressing me out and haven't really felt like writing, but I'll try. I may eventually add on to this fic, I'm not sure. I think that there is more that could be explored. I'm open to any suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
